


First Kiss

by tolovebigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, kpop, taeyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks you home and.. yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

It was a cold night for the city of Seoul and there was a cool breeze that didn’t help much at all. You cursed yourself for not bringing a jacket. He looked over at you noticing you shivering.

“You cold?” Youngbae asked worriedly.

You nodded your head shyly in response.

He swiftly removed his jacket and laid it upon your bare shoulders. You gladly excepted the much needed warmth. To top it all off, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you as close as you possibly could be into him. You felt your cheeks redden from his actions. Youngbae had never been this close to you before. You both continued to walk back to you place in a somewhat sweet silence. To your surprise you felt very comfortable and almost safe being this close to him. Smiling to yourself with your silly thoughts you felt your cheeks burn again. As you approached your apartment steps you felt Youngbae shift his weight away from you. The same cool breeze from before took place from where you had been close to him.

Just then you had remembered the jacket, “Oh, I guess you might want this back.” You began to remove the jacket, preparing for cold.

“Keep it.” He said quickly before you could fully withdraw the jacket.

Youngbae fixed the jacket securely back onto your shoulders so it would not fall. Then he smiled at you. The way every wants to be smiled at. The type of smile that caused his eyes to turn into cute crescents. He gleamed with a sudden happiness that you couldn’t help but smile back. His hands still being on your shoulders he pulled you closer to him. He leaned as well. Your faces were nearing each others. Your heart, beating a mile a minuet, felt as if it were going to explode. Just before your lips would meet he tilted his head up to place a simple peck on your nose. From embarrassment you knew your face was now crimson.

“Youngbae..” You inaudibly said while trying to avert his eyes.

He liked to tease you, but instead of chuckling his smile faded. When you were able to look back at him again he’s face had a serious to it. A new type of serious that you had never seen before. For an unknown reason in this moment you felt there was no such thing as time. There were no worries. No stress. No problems. Only you and him. After both entering into this new realm of emotion he decided to close the remaining vicinity between you and him. The very second your lips touched a fire had started that both you nor him could deny. To explore this newfound feeling with him was both frightening and intriguing. He pulled away with one last peck then smiled his loving smile again.

“I hope you had a good time,” he seemed to blush himself.

“Always do.”

You hugged him tight, burying you face into his chest. Hopefully tight enough to never have to let go.


End file.
